1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for analyzing information, and more particularly to a system and a method for analyzing interpersonal relationships.
2. Description of Related Art
An interpersonal relationship is an association between two or more people that may range from fleeting to enduring. This association may be based on friendliness, love, regular business interactions, or some other type of social commitment. Interpersonal relationships take place in a great variety of contexts, such as family, friends, marriage, associates, work, clubs, neighborhoods, and churches.
As is known, interpersonal relationships play a positive role in making a success of career. Thus, how to establish a wide interpersonal relationship is important for every person.
The proverbial “six degrees of separation” was first proposed in 1967 by sociologist Stanley Milgram. The “Six degrees of separation” refers to the idea that, if a person is one step away from each person they know and two steps away from each person who is known by one of the people they know, then everyone is at most six steps away from any other person on Earth.
According to the “six degrees of separation,” every person can extend they interpersonal relationship by knowing each person who is known by one of the people they know. However, how to find persons who is known by one of the people they know, namely analyzing interpersonal relationships of the people they know is a burning question.